Ellie Trout (Emily Wilson)
Ellen "Ellie" Trout is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by actress Emily Wilson from September 14, 2012 to December 16, 2013. Casting She first appeared on September 14, 2012, portrayed by Emily Wilson. The anticipated airdate was confused by some with that of Teresa Castillo's role as Sabrina Santiago, who then appeared September 19. A representative of the show later confirmed that Wilson had joined the cast on a recurring basis. On December 12, 2013, it was announced that Wilson, as well as Bradford Anderson, would exit the series. Ellie returned on May 20-21, 2014. Storylines |-|2012-13= In September of 2012, Jason Morgan suspects that the deceased baby whom everyone believes to be his wife's Sam's was not hers after all. He notices that in Sam's medical chart, the baby's blood type did not match up with neither Sam's nor the presumed father's, Franco. Elizabeth Webber tells him that it could have been a mistake in the chart, but Jason wants to make sure. The baby's tissue had been donated, so Spinelli agrees to help by having the tissue tested for the blood type. Spinelli goes to the GH lab and meets Ellie, a lab technician at GH. They hit it off immediately. She tests the tissue and later confirms to Spinelli, and Jason, that the chart was correct, and that the baby can't possibly be Sam and Franco's. Spinelli is grateful to Ellie for helping them out, and asks her out to thank her. They go to Sonny and Kate's wedding together, where the bride's alternate personality, Connie, comes out and stops the wedding. Ellie has a great time with Spinelli, and Spinelli's ex, Maxie, becomes jealous of Ellie. Maxie later goes to GH to talk to Ellie and get more information regarding their relationship. She finds out that the two are now dating, but that they haven't slept together. In the middle of November, Ellie and Spinelli sleep together. After she finds out that the two of slept together, Maxie has finally confessed her love for Spinelli. Ellie finds a picture of the "non-wedding" and questions Damian and Maxie about the nature of their relationship and says that she doesn't want to be a Sister Wife. She learns about the non-wedding and how Damian chose Ellie over Maxie. Later, Ellie is still wondering how committal Spinelli is. Spinelli says that he chose Ellie for the right reasons and says that he will "prove" that in other way. They have sex and is seen laying down, most likely naked, on the couch of Maxie's apartment. Ellie tells that she wants to move out of Maxie's apartment and says that she could live with Spinelli in his office. In December, Ellie helps with the impregnation of Dante and Lulu's baby into their surrogate Maxie. On December 26, Ellie breaks up with Spinelli because numerous examples of Spinelli putting Maxie's needs in front of Ellie's and standing her up at Sonny's Christmas party. Ellie and Spinelli talk on the GH rooftop and Ellie tries to get Spinelli to realize that he has put Maxie's wants and needs and not concerned with hers. Spinelli suggests that they meet on the GH rooftop at midnight on New Year's Eve to signify their committment to the relationship. On January 2 episode, Ellie decides not to go to the rooftop, but Maxie later convinces her to go to the rooftop. Ellie travels on the highway and her car breaks down. She goes on the highway to possibly get a better signal with the deep fog. However, Connie Falconeri is trying to flee with Johnny Zacchara hostage in the trunk and crashes into Elliie. Another car consisting of Michael, Starr, Kristina, and Trey also crash. Trey and Ellie are the only one that sustained major injuries. She is transported to GH because she is unable to move and going in & out of consciousness. On January 9, Dr Patrick Drake tests out Ellie's nerves for paralysis. She is unable to feel anything that Dr. Drake is doing and Patrick says that she should be feeling something despite being drugged by the pain killer morphine. Later on, she is able to move her toes and Dr. Steve Webber starts her on a treatment plan for her recovery. Ellie is furious when she learns from Damian Spinelli that he had sex with Maxie during New Years. She then is seen having dinner with Spinelli on Valentine's Day. (2-19-13) Ellie is tasked to find out the recipe of the Pickle Lila, Quartermaine's bestselling pickle ralish, by A.J. Quartermaine, Starr Manning, and Michael Corinthos. She finds out all the ingredients and also is able to reveal the molecular structure of the secret ingredient. Her boyfriend, Damian Spinelli, steal the molecular diagram and takes it to Tracy in the Quartermaine Mansion. She and A.J. discusses what happened to the formula and other ingredients and figure out that her boyfriend, Spinelli, was hired to steal the recipe by Tracy. Spinelli eats the document when Tracy tries to get the document with some assistance from Alice. Spinelli confesses his misdeeds and Ellie forgives him. Spinelli is forced to having a camera inserted down his throat to see if the document is still viable. It is determined that the document has been digested by his stomach acid. Ellie is able to crack the secret ingredient via Dr. Collins' hypnosis. On March 21, Ellie asks Spinelli if he wanted a baby and he ponders that question. He responds that he would like to teach his son or daughter their first hack into a mainframe. Ellie says that she doesn't want any babies due to the notion that humans will continue down the path of harming the planet, draining our resources, overpopulation, and other stuff. They go back to Maxie's and Spinelli will have a conversation with Maxie that Spinelli can be a father. She attends the 2013 Nurses' Ball and performs with Spinelli. She tries to find out Maxie's secret by opening her medical files, but Britt stops her. Maxie finds out about this and decides to be defensive at Ellie. Maxie starts getting mad at Ellie, but Ellie manages to sneak onto the computers again and copies Maxie's medical records. She is finally able to look at Maxie's medical records and it says that she miscarried on 1/2 and was confirmed pregnant on 1/13. Ellie wonders how Maxie is still pregnant with Dante's/Lulu's baby. Maxie is forced to tell Ellie the actual truth about the miscarriage and Spinelli being the father with her being the actual mother. Her first reaction was to tell Damian until Maxie convinced her that the truth about the baby would push Damian right into Maxie's arms. Ellie agreed to keep the secret but the truth weighed heavily on her conscience. Later on, Ellie is forced to tell Spinelli a half-truth about the miscarriage, but lies and says that Maxie was implanted with another one of Dante/Lulu's fertilized egg. Ellie is also seen reading the test results (that has been falsified by Dr. Leisl Obrecht, Britt's mother) of the paternity of Britt's unborn child, which "proves" that Patrick is the father (though it is clear that Patrick is not the father due to the extreme lengths that Britt is causing). On the night Maxie gave birth, Damian was present at the hospital and he was mesmerized by the sight of the newborn child. Against Maxie's wishes, Ellie informed Damian that he was the father of the baby Maxie had given birth to. Damian was furious with Ellie over the deception and pushed her away as he processed the news. She understood his anger and reminded him that she still loved him before giving him the space he needed. When Damian decided to fight for custody of his baby, Ellie offered her support and Damian chose to forgive her. In early December, shortly after Damian was awarded sole custody of his daughter, Ellie was offered her dream job from a hospital in Portland, Oregon. The hospital offered her the opportunity to come and restructure the lab as its' new lab manager. She is initially set to turn the job down because she doesn't want to leave Spinelli, however after discussing it with him, he offers to move to Portland with her, along with baby Connie. After discussing the option for awhile longer, both turned it down because they didn't want to do that to Maxie. Once Maxie heard of the news, she encouraged Ellie and Spinelli to move to Portland with the baby, because it would be easier for her to stick to the terms of the court order if her daughter was far away, as opposed to close but still out of reach. She accepted and in the process of saying their goodbyes. On December 16, Ellie, Spinelli and baby Georgie head to Portland. |-|Returns= On May 20, Ellie returns when Carly and Franco head to Portland, Oregon to get Spinelli's help to clear up a recording on A.J.'s phone. On December 24, Spinelli and baby Georgie return for Christmas. Ellie doesn't make an appearance but it is mentioned that she gave her employees the day off for Christmas so she herself had to work. She also calls to check on how Maxie's reunion with Georgie was going. Crimes Committed *Ran tests on the tissue sample of a deceased child without proper authorization 2012 *Helped decipher the recipe for Pickle Lila relish using a stolen bottle of the relish 2013 *Hacked into and read Maxie Jones' medical records 2013 *Ran a paternity test on "Britt's" unborn child without her consent 2013 Health and Vitals *Rendered unconscious after being hit by a car driven by Connie Falconeri 2013 *Suffered from paralysis when she was hit by the car; made a full recovery 2013 See also *Damian Spinelli and Ellie Trout References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:2010s Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional lab technicians